massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Gnostic
Welcome to Mass Effect Fanon Welcome to Mass Effect Fanon, and thank you for your future contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many improvements. :Before you edit, or continue to edit, please read our policies. If you do not understand something, or have a question, feel free to ask. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Joining the community Hello! Sorry if this added message seems a bit overwhelming after the huge welcome message you just received, but what I wanted to say is important enough to re-emphasize it here. I wanted to make sure you were as aware as possible of the fantastic community we have here on the wiki. There is literally so much to do beyond just working on your own articles. I definitely don't want to sound like I'm suggesting you shouldn't work on your own articles, but there's a larger community out there too and we'd all love for you to get involved! If you have any questions about the community, which I strongly encourage you to participate in, don't hesitate to ask me. Thanks, and once again welcome to Mass Effect Fanon! -- Hey Hey Gnostic, welcome to Mass Effect Fanon. I hope you enjoy your time here! -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 23:53, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Your articles category. Hello, Gnostic. Welcome to the wiki. I am writing this to tell you about your article category. How it works is that every registered user gets a category for his or her work. And every article you make goes into that category. This is to help identify who wrote what article. I have noticed you do not have one so I made one for you and added it to your two most recent pages. However I am aware you have created other articles although I am not sure what they are. If you have the time I would ask you go to all the articles you made and add the "Articles by Gnostic" category to ensure that your work is documented as yours, as well you will get a step closer to a few achievements while your at it. And please remember to add the category to all future articles you create. Foxtrot12 01:16, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Clean Slate Name Idea I'm just making a good ame suggestion for that Clean Slate Adoption page of yours. If you like it, feel free to change your page. The Latin phrase Tabula Rasa (Blank Slate) is what I would consider a fitting name for the organization, considering their practices. Lovelyb0nes 02:12, September 14, 2010 (UTC) I did briefly consider that name, but figured the agency would probably want a more innocuous-sounding name so that its clients are less nervous about buying their services. Sorta like how porn sites tend to appear on someone's bills under names like "Gold-Star Productions" or "Velvet Rope Entertainment"... :-- Gnostic 18:05, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Death on Kahje? How did you know Kymir's death was planned for 2177, Gnostic? For that matter, why are you writing about him? Elitemaster and I are the ones handling his death. Lovelyb0nes 21:50, September 29, 2010 (UTC) I checked the page history. You added that, not me. Do not make such accusations again. :-- Gnostic 18:24, September 30, 2010 (UTC) I realized it wasn't you who added that yesterday, should've amended my post. My apologies. I honestly do not remember posting that though. Oh well. Again, my apologies. Lovelyb0nes 19:59, September 30, 2010 (UTC) RE: Hello Anyone There? So it would seem. Every since the summer ended activity just dropped off the grid. Mostly and reasonably due to school, but it would seem that while it appears that everybody had the intention of coming back. They either forgot or intentionally didn't come. Eventually I just gave up to because I felt like there was nobody else here like somebody would make an edit every two days and then just dead silence. Honestly I do think they have forgotten about this wiki. Whether it's school, they don't want to come back, they can't remember, or they just got bored of it. Most "Major Players" as you describe them are gone all the mods are gone all the admins are gone. If you have read on this wiki how it was made, abondoned, and found and rebuilt like it is today by BT then it would seem that this is just history repeats. I have been monitoring every few days hoping to see more people in the recent edits page but I never have. I was planning on returning when people were back but I fear those hopes will never be realized. The old breed is gone you could message them as much as you want but it's gone, I have been monitoring this wiki since I left, hoping to see the new breed come forth and bring this wiki back, but it never came and at this point I can only wonder and hope if the new breed will ever come. Foxtrot12 21:36, November 30, 2010 (UTC)